


Dancing in the Dark

by SerStolas



Series: Breaking Dark [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Short accompanying piece to my "Back From the Dark" story.  Post TFA, older Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade smut, by request.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediMordsith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMordsith/gifts).



> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Mara sat next to Luke at the table in Leia's quarters, her thigh pressed against the warmth of Luke's as she listened to her husband and sister-in-law discuss Finn and Rey's current training regimen. There was concern on whether or not Rey and Finn could be adequately trained with the additional distraction of Resistance personnel around. In previous generations, Jedi had always been trained apart of the main populaces, even if it was in the middle of a thriving planet-city, they were kept mostly within the temple.

She reached out idly, threading her fingers through Luke's on the table as Luke and Leia spoke of possible training sites.

“I don't think they should be separated from everyone else,” Mara put in, voicing her own thoughts on the matter. 

Leia paused and lifted a brow at her. “It might be distracting for them, and the rest of the base, though?” she suggested.

Mara shook her head firmly. “These two aren't going to be Jedi. Rey and Finn, they'll be a new type of Force user. Perhaps one of the issues that lead to the Jedi's downfall was of how isolated they were from the rest of the population.” She tilted her chin. “Besides, the bond between Finn, Rey, and Poe is still new. They could be separated, but I think they're better off only being separated for shorter periods of time, like missions, rather than taking Finn and Rey away for months on end.”

Luke and Leia both looked thoughtful, and the General looked at her brother. “You're their primary teacher, the decision is ultimately yours.”

“There are points to both,” Luke replied. “Some lessons require isolation, but I can take Finn and Rey off planet or off into the wilds beyond the base for those, for a few days or a few weeks.” He sighed. “We,” he said, indicating the three of them, “And our predecessors made so many mistakes. I don't want to make those same mistakes with this new generation.”

“Very well then,” Leia agreed. “We will continue their training as we have, but with short trips for certain lessons as necessary.”

As she spoke, her eyes flickered idly to Luke and Mara's entwined hands. She smiled at them, but didn't comment.

Mara felt Luke squeeze her hand as he considered the empty dinner dishes. “If there's nothing else, Leia, I think Mara and I will turn in for the night.”

Leia chuckled softly. “Of course.” As if she didn't know what Luke was planning.

If Mara had been a few decades younger, she probably would have blushed.

Luke merely smiled and rose, leading Mara from the room.

Mara glanced at her husband as they walked, hand in hand, back towards his rooms. It had been years since they'd seen each other in the bedroom, or undressed under any circumstances. Their bodies weren't as young as they used to be, but perhaps that simply meant that they could enjoy each other more slowly and thoroughly, rather than the frenzied sort of coupling that had accompanied their younger reunions.

Luke's lips turned up in a smile when he saw the heated looks she was giving him, and half way to his quarters he pulled her into a quiet hallway, pulling her body flush against his own, and dipped his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and sweet, a taste so familiar and yet different from the last time they'd been together. She could taste the caf he'd had with dinner, and he could taste the tea on her breath. His hand skimmed lightly down her body, caressing slow circles down her back before sliding lower, cupping her bottom and pressing her body more firmly against the line of his.

She heard the soft hiss of pleasure from his lips as she rocked her lower body against his, and felt him begin to respond. She laughed against his lips. “Perhaps, Luke, we should get back to your room before we go any further.”

“Mm,” he hummed in agreement, ending the kiss with a flick of his tongue over her lips before he lead her the rest of the way towards his rooms. For a moment she swore she thought she saw the blushing figure of a young officer as they left the hallway.

Mara watched him type in the code for his rooms and heard the door slide open. Luke tugged her slowly into his rooms and let the door close. His eyes trailed the line of her body, a promise in his eyes as he considered the shipsuit she wore. 

Mara pressed him back against the wall, kissing him slowly, angling her head up to his and with one hand curled her fingers in his gray hair. She heard his breath hitch and smiled against his lips, her tongue seeking purchase between them, then let her tongue dance against his own as she felt his hands trailing along her body again. Finally he pulled back and considered her with flaring blue eyes. “How do you want to do this?” he asked.

Mara chuckled. “Well, naked first,” she suggested.

“Slow disrobe, or just go for it?” Luke asked, his gray brows rising.

Mara considered the low lighting of the room, thinking it would be kinder on both their bodies, and shrugged. “I don't know. It's been a long time since we've done this.”

“So,” Luke said, beginning to trail kisses along her jaw line as his fingers worked at the buttons of her shipsuit. “It has.” 

She toed her boots off, watching him do the same, glad neither of them had bothered with lacing boots. As he got the buttons of her shipsuit undone to the waist, she urged his robe off, watching the dark gray fabric flutter to the floor. As he pulled back to let her slide out of the suit, leaving her in tshirt, breast band, and underwear, he removed his belt and let his tabards and obi fall, then began unwrapping his tunics. Within a few minutes he stood bare to the waist, with only his trousers and socks left.

He let his gaze trail along her body again, noting idly the marks of age on her skin. He could tell from her musculature that she maintained a bruising workout, even now. She smiled, noting perhaps he wasn't quite as fit or thin as he'd been when they'd been younger, developing that lower center of gravity people often did as they grew older, but she didn't mind in the least.  
She pressed her body against his again, feeling a heat slowly searing her though her clothing as he picked her up, shifting only a moment as she wrapped her legs around him, his old strength still there, as he carried her towards the bedroom.

She felt her nethers rub slowly against his own, heat slipping through her, a slow, growing wetness at the feeling of him pressed against her. The answering look he gave her when she met his blue gaze told him he felt it to, and he groaned softly at the feel of her underclothing glad folds rubbing against him even through his pants.

Luke lay Mara back on the bed, watching her slowly slide her tshirt off and drop it to the floor. He crawled up the bed to her, slowly taking a breast in his hand through her breastband, sliding his tongue along the fabric until he caught the nipple through the fabric, swirling his tongue in slow circles before sucking. Mara whimpered softly in pleasure, her nipples hard and sensitive against the fabric of the breast band. 

She lifted up, reaching around to undo the clasps and let the fabric fall, revealing her breasts to Luke's hungry eyes. His warm gaze never changed as he ran his fingers almost reverently along her flesh, cupping both breasts lightly. Both had long ago lost the bounce and firmness of youth, but they were full enough for his preference, and she still responded when he kissed across from one nipple to the other, sucking gently with his lips. 

Her eyes were dilated with pleasure as he reached down to slide his fingers inside her underwear, feeling the heat and wetness there, slowly rubbing his fingers on either side of her clit before catching the tip with his thumb, rubbing his thumb firmly along for several moments before he dared dip a finger into her folds, stroking slowly, firmly, one finger, and then two, feeling her muscles quivery around him as Mara began to thrust her hips against those stroking fingers.

“Luke,” she moaned his name and it went through his head like good wine as he continued to stroke, wanting to see her come apart in pleasure before they went any further. She writhed and moaned against his touch, arching her hips slowly at first and then in more furious thrusts as he began to bring her to her peak.

Mara shuttered around his fingers, her folds clenching as she came, his fingers slick with her pleasure as she cried out. “Luukkkkeeee.”

That sound drew a ragged groan from Luke as he leaned forward, catching her mouth with his own. She kissed him firmly as he teased her lightly, her own hands seeking, slowly catching the waistband of his pants and sliding them lower, along with his underwear, to reveal his own throbbing cock. She wrapped one hot hand around him and Luke hissed in pleasure as she stroked his leaking precum along the sensitive head. 

“Not too much,” he warned in a tight voice, and she felt him trembling against her. “It's been too long.”

“Then get these off,” she said, poking at his pants with her other hand while she wrapped her hand around him and stroked slowly.

Luke groaned again and pulled back from her touch long enough to divest himself of the rest of his clothing, and she removed her own. When they lay naked before each other, she let her gaze trail along his body, noting the changes of age. He'd never looked better.

She reached out again, taking his cock firmly in her hand and stroked, slowly, listening to Luke hiss and moan in pleasure at her touch, his hips arching against her. After a moment he stopped her with his hand. “Please, Mara, I want to be inside of you.” His gaze was searching for her consent to that.

“I want that too,” Mara replied, laying back against the pillows and pulling him with her. 

Luke shifted them, rolling them over until Mara was on top, her slick folds pressed against his throbbing head, but he didn't push in, instead watching her, seeing the desire in her green eyes. 

“Ahh,” Mara replied, catching on, She shifted and then slowly slid herself down over him, hissing at the fullness she hadn't felt in years. She felt him twitch inside her and groaned. “Force, Luke.”

“Kriff, yes Mara,” he moaned. Luke shifted beneath her, slowly thrusting his hips up against hers in a rolling motion. She picked up on it and began moving her body in time with hers, their movements slow at first as Luke thrust in and out of her folds, her inner walls clenching around him, causing them both to moan.

With each thrust, each moment, Mara's breathing became faster, feeling pleasure building in her nethers with each of Luke's thrusts, and she saw the pleasure chasing over his features, the way his expression tightened as he began to reach his peak.

She gasped out his name, feeling her climax rock through her, clenching around him with a sudden intensity that had Luke moaning low as she leveraged herself with a hand on his chest. “Lukeeeeeeee.”

Her channel gripping around him felt too much, and Luke felt his body grow taunt before his tip expanded and released his pleasure into her, groaning her name. “Force, Marraaaaaaaa.”

Mara collapsed forward on top of of him as the relearned to breath, their sweat and pleasure laced bodies slick against one another. Mara laughed and kissed him, staring down into his blue eyes with her green. “Just as good,” she said against his lips.

Luke smiled back. “Better,” he replied. “Stay the night? Stay forever?”

Mara felt warmth spread through her. “As long as you'll have me,” she replied.


End file.
